An Almost-Midnight-Call
by Fei Mei
Summary: Sasuke penat sekali mengerjakan tugasnya di kantor. Salahkan Itachi yang tega menimpakan tanggungjawab sebagai direktur pada adiknya yang bahkan belum sempat berbulan madu dengan istrinya! Ingin telepon sang istri, tapi sudah sangat malam. Mungkin karena kangen suaminya juga, Sakura yang menelepon duluan. A/N: oneshot, AU, SasuSaku, DLDR.


Untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini, Sasuke mengerang kesal sambil menatap tumpukan dokumen di meja kerjanya. Ia kesal bukan main. Kakaknya, Itachi, ada di Amerika sejak seminggu yang lalu. Dan sejak seminggu yang lalu itu pula, seluruh pekerjaan Itachi sebagai direktur langsung diberikan sementara pada sang adik yang sebenarnya hanya sebagai wakil direktur. Pekerjaan sebagai wakil direkuts saja sebenarnya sudah cukup banyak, dan sekarang ia harus merangkap sebagai direktur juga. Menyebalkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: AU, SasuSaku, oneshot pendek, rate T, DLDR**

 **.**

 **An Almost—Midnight—Call**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam seminggu ini Uchiha Sasuke sudah sampai tiga kali memimpin rapat dengan para karyawan, rapat dengan para penanam saham, dan harus membaca detil setiap dokumen yang ada di meja kerja kakaknya _dan_ mejanya sendiri. Dari tujuh hari ini, saking sibuknya, ia hampir tidak pernah mendengar suara istrinya sama sekali.

Yep, seminggu lewat sedikit yang lalu Sasuke menikah dengan gadis pujaannya, Haruno Sakura. Mungkin hanya dalam dua puluh empat jam setelah resmi menjadi suami dari gadis berambut merah muda itu, Itachi meneleponnya untuk menggantikan posisinya di perusahaan keluarga mereka untuk sementara. Sasuke kesal bukan main. Huh, padahal ia sendiri belum berbulan madu dengan istrinya! Tapi Uchiha bungsu itu tidak punya pilihan lain. Kalau bukan ia, siapa lagi yang akan menggantikan kakaknya?

Dan, ya, karena pekerjaan yang banyaknya sampai dua kali lipat itu, Sasuke terpaksa pergi kerja saat subuh ketika Sakura masih asyik tidur, lalu pulang ke rumah hanya untuk mendapati istrinya sudah terlelap di sofa. Setiap kali pulang, hati Sasuke terenyuh melihat Sakura yang tertidur di sofa, ia pikir pasti itu karena istrinya kelelahan menunggu suaminya pulang. Tidak pernah tega membangunkannya, Sasuke pun menggendong Sakura yang masih tidur ke ranjang dan menyelimutinya. Begitu terus selama seminggu ini.

Paling, dua malam yang lalu, Sakura agak terbangun ketika Sasuke menggendongnya ke kamar.

.

" _Sasuke-kun sudah pulang?" tanya Sakura yang masih mengantuk di gendongan suaminya. "Aku membuatkan sup tomat untukmu tadi ... "_

" _Hn," jawab Sasuke pelan. "Akan kumakan. Sekarang kau tidur lagi, Sakura, kau pasti lelah menungguku."_

 _Sakura mengangguk pelan dna kembali tertidur._

.

Begitulah. Setiap pagi hanya meminta seorang OB membelikannya kopi dan sesuatu untuk sarapan, malahnya ia memanaskan makanan yang dimasakkan istrinya sendiri di rumah. Haaaaahh ... Itachi benar-benar harus memberinya jatah libur setelah ia kembali ke Jepang nanti!

Selesai dengan dokumen yang ia pegang, Sasuke mengambil dokumen yang lain, menghela pelan saat melihat tumpukan dokumen yang ada di sudt mejanya tampak sama saja seperti sebelumnya. Ia menggeleng pelan, lalu melirik jam di mejanya. Sudah nyaris tengah malam. Ini lebih parah dari malam-malam kemarin. Biasanya ia sudah sampai di rumah jam segini.

Sasuke menggaruk pelan leher belakangnya, berpikir kalau mungkin ia bisa melanjutkan membaca dokumen-dokumen yang tersisa besok. Tapi ia kepikiran lagi, pasti besok akan ada dokumen-dokumen baru yang harus ia baca, alhasil kerjaannya malah jadi tambah banyak.

Lagi-lagi ia mengerang kesal, lalu menghela pelan saat melihat foto Sakura yang ada di meja kerjanya. Ia ingin mendengar suara istrinya, walau hanya sekedar sepatahkata saja. Tapi ini sudah mau tengah malam. Biasanya Sakura pasti sudah terlelap, dan ia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur gadis itu, apalagi sampai mengagetkannya karena ada telepon tengah malam. Sial, ini benar-benar menyiksanya!

Tiba-tiba ponsel di sakunya bergetar dan deringnya terdengar. Sasuke menyerngit bingung. Siapa yang meneleponnya malam-malam begini? Di saat ia sedang penat-penatnya, pula! Segera ia meraih ponsel itu, kembali menyerngit ketika mendapati nama istrinya tertera di layar ponsel. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia pun segera menerima panggilan telepon itu.

"Halo, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

Sesungguhnya ia langsung agak cemas. Pasalnya sejak jaman sebelum menikah dulu, Sakura tahu Sasuke paling tidak mau diganggu saat sedang bekerja, Sasuke sendiri pernah bilang padanya untuk tidak meneleponnya kalau tidak darurat. Kalau memang ingin menghubunginya tapi bukan untuk yang terdesak, cukup mengirim pesan—dan selama ini Sakura hanya mengirim pesan saat Sasuke sedang bekerja. karena ini pertama kalinya Sakura meneleponnya saat tahu suaminya masih bekerja, Sasuke pun mau tak mau menjadi cemas dalam hatinya.

" _Sasuke-kun, kau masih kerja? Ini sudah mau tengah malam ..._ " ujar Sakura dari seberang. Ah, betapa rindunya Sasuke akan suara istrinya! Tapi ia pun bisa mendengarkan nada letih dari gadis itu walau hanya lewat telepon.

"Hn, Aku berpikir untuk menyelesaikannya besok, tapi kupikir lagi besok pasti akan ada kerjaan baru dan malah akan jadi tambah banyak kalau ditabah yang ini," aku Sasuke jujur.

" _Beberapa menit lagi itu sudah termasuk kategori 'besok', Sasuke-kun ..._ " kata Sakura.

Oh, ya ampun. Istrinya benar. Sebentar lagi sudah mau 'besok'. Haaaahh, tapi Sasuke harus bagaimana? "Maafkan aku, Saku, sepertinya aku tidak akan pulang hari ini. Atau besok juga. Tadi siang aku dapat telepon dari Itachi, ia bilang akan pulang lusa. Ia akan kesal mendapati dokumen menumpuk saat ia pulang nanti, dan kau tahu seperti apa jika ia kesal."

Sasuke bisa mendengar suara helaan pelan istrinya. " _Sasuke-kun sudah makan?_ "

"Aku sudah makan jam tiga sore tadi," jawab Sasuke sambil menambahkan ' _sebagai makan siang tadi_ ' dalam hatinya.

" _Hmmm ... padahal aku membuatkan makanan favoritmu_ ," ujar Sakura, dengan nada agak sedikit lebih riang.

Hati Sasuke mencelos parah. _Sup tomat, ayam saos tomat, jus tomat_. Astaga! "Maafkan aku, Sakura ... "

" _Tidak apa,_ " gumam Sakura.

Kemudian Sasuke mendengar pintu ruangannya diketuk seseorang. Lagi-lagi pria tampan berambut model pantat ayam itu menyerngit. Kalau yang menelepon malam-malam begini adalah istrinya, siapa pula yang emngetuk pintu malam-malam? Harusnya semua pekerja yang ada di gedung ini sudah pulang semua, kan?

"Sakura, tunggu sebentar, ya, aku ada tamu, nanti kutelepon balik," kata Sasuke.

Setelah mendengar 'oke' pelan dari istrinya, Sasuke beranjak dari bangkunya, berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka pintu itu. Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna melihat siapa yang datang.

Haruno Sakura, atau yang sekarang resmi menjadi Uchiha Sakura sedang berdiri di depan ruangannya sambil membawa rantang di tangannya. Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum jahil pada suaminya. Sasuke benar-benar terkejut. Jadi daritadi gadis itu meneleponnya dari depan ruangannya?

"S-Sakura?" tanya Sasuke, agak tidak memercayai apa yang sedang ia lihat. Entah ini efek ia merindukan istrinya, atau karena ia sedang lapar, atau karena ia sudah lelah, atau memang Sakura benar-benar ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Sasuke-kun! Aku membawakan makan malam untukmu!" ujar Sakura riang sambil memamerkan rantang yang ia bawa.

Sasuke pun mempersilakan istrinya masuk dalam ruangan. "Tapi, eh, kok bisa?"

"Hehehe, tadi aku tidur siang, jadi kupikir aku pasti bisa menunggumu pulang sambil tetap terjaga. Tapi sudah lewat jam sebelas dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kau akan pulang. Jadi aku kemari!" katanya, masih tersenyum riang. "Nih, ayo kau makan dulu!"

Sakura pun duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan Sasuke, menaruh rantang di atas meja tamu dan mulai membuat tempat makan itu. Sasuke tidak kuasa untuk menahan senyumnya. Ia tidak salah menikahi Sakura.

Jadi Sasuke pun duduk di samping istrinya, mencium kepala gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Terimakasih, Sakura," bisiknya pelan. Sakura pun tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Halo, Fei nulis SasuSaku lagi. Judulnya ga sesuai dengan akhirannya, ya, karena memang awalnya plot yang Fei bikin itu Sasuke lagi capek kerja malam-malam lalu telepon Sakura kangen. Tapi saat mulai ngetik ternyata bingung mau gimana. Akhirnya gini deh.

Review?


End file.
